starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Dodge
While flying, depending upon the Flight Mode you chose, missiles & Air Mines can be dodged (or "scrubbed") using pre-scripted "canned" dodges (like when you press X) or by using "organic" dodges (just manipulating your thumbsticks to accomplish your own dodge). To learn about the difference between Flight Modes, read How To Decide On Flight Mode All modes also allow you to use Flares (R3), but that isn't "dodging". The missile icons on your HUD will let you know the fate of each missile. If it disappears with a chirping sound effect, you dodged it. If it just disappears in a graphical puff (with no sound), it means it hit terrain or a building before reaching you. If it turns into a red X, it means you got hit by it. Tips For All Flight Modes *Always wiggle: (this is akin to ground-pounders should never stand still in the open, lest a sniper get you) It can be useful to always fly erratically, never fly straight. Missiles will be scrubbed more quickly, and machine-gunners and Flak Cannon users will have a harder time lining-up on you. *Always boost: Going fast is good :) *Map open: If you keep your full map open, you will know when someone is trying to line up a shot on you, so you won't get caught off-guard or be put on the defensive as often. *Use Flares: Don't forget you have Flares (R3) *Use Afterburners: If you're caught off guard, using afterburners (double-tap R2) can give you the space you need to complete your dodge motions before being hit. *Powerslide: Mix-up zig-zagging left & right using powerslides, boosting, or braking, and 180's, both to dodge, be unpredictable, and to turn the tables on your opponent. How to dodge in Normal Flight Model The only way to dodge missiles is to use the pre-scripted "canned" dodges (which by default are activated by pressing X and moving the left thumbstick). Experienced pilots will see that you're using canned dodges, know that your dodges are predictable, and use that ability to anticipate your motions to kill you quicker, by shooting you with the Flak Cannon and other weapons. How to dodge in Classic Arcade Flight Here are some example videos that can give you some basics for learning how to dodge "organically": *1) Pez's video is full of text comments/instructions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14sTiamax2Q *2) SilentS0lid's humorous video will give you real tips for how to dodge, complete with video of what his hands are doing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd_SWGgVKdo *Dogfight: Here's Alexius92 getting 25 points in aerial deathmatch shortly after the release of Starhawk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMg0ibLwDTA How to dodge in Advanced Flight Here are some example videos that can give you some basics for learning how to dodge "organically": *1) Pez's video has periodic text comments/instructions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrOaipUEfVQ *2) FinalBreak's video has periodic text comments/instructions. You can see how he often brings up his full map so he can see where he's being attacked from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTTutSvQT6g *3) FinalBreak's description of his "Powerslide & kick" dodge: :*Always be boosting. :*To start your dodge, quick tap of L2 to powerslide while simultaneously guiding the sticks in a counter-clockwise circular motion from 5 o'clock to 12 o'clock and around to 10 o'clock. :*When that controller motion is done, tap L2 again and immediately shoot down from 10 o'clock to 5 in a straight line (no circular motion). :*The first slide "guides" the missile and fills the scrub bar usually around 60 to 70% of the way, and then the second slide changes your direction and finishes breaking the lock. You should feel a distinct "kick" going into the second slide. *Dogfight: Here is KoingWolf going 25-0 in aerial deathmatch shortly after the game's release (no commentary though): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gACKJhLavSw The dodges usually use both sticks at once, switching directions on both sticks at the same time. Category:Content